The present invention relates to a tool box and top cover for truck box.
Tool boxes have been provided for use in the carrying compartments or boxes of pickup trucks. Usually these tool boxes are attached to the front end of the pickup truck box immediately behind the truck cab.
Access to these tool boxes is limited to access from the sides of the vehicle, and on occasion this can require the user of the tool box to walk around to the other side of the vehicle in order to reach and gain access to certain parts of the tool box.
Security is also sometimes a problem with prior art tool boxes in that they are exposed at the rear of the truck. Some tool boxes have lids which can be locked, but potential thieves can easily gain access to the box, drill holes in it, or otherwise break into the box.
Top covers have been provided for pickup trucks, but such top covers are difficult to use in combination with a tool box mounted inside the truck bed. Access to the tool box once a top cover has been placed over the truck bed is often difficult.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tool box and top cover for a truck box.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tool box which can be detachably mounted at the front of the truck box and which can be easily moved to the rear of the truck box for access by a user of the tools within the tool box.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tool box and top cover for truck box which can be locked to prevent intruders or thieves from having access to any portion of the interior of the truck box, while at the same time providing easy access for the owner or user of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tool box and top cover which is attractive in appearance, economical to manufacturer, and durable in use.